Talk:Episode 2-151/@comment-89.79.205.240-20150825083658/@comment-26831644-20150827075039
Unique transcendentals have the "problem" that only the one person can use it (fully, Agni can use Vasuki's Nine Snakes of Hell with the 4 that have Fire attribute). They don't have any other requirements, but they at least appear as part of a certain attribute. That said this specific illusion could very well be used by anyone who lost a sibling/someone they hold very dearly. Likely on the circumstances that the wish for revenge induced the development to the next stage. Maybe even with the restriction that only the culprit can be the target when we are talking about crazy requirements. And the most important thing about an illusion is that the target doesn't discover that it is actually an illusion. So just creating an illusion of Jatayu wouldn't cut it if she didn't behave like Jatayu. The Leez "illusion" could be a "cloaked" Samphati. We see her transform in the prior chapter, but most assumed that she took Sura form. So why not take Leez appearance to lure Yuta? This was pointed out to me in the batoto forum, but did you notice the smile Leez has when Yuta "rescues" her? That is not the smile of someone who tried to commit suicide and is rescued by the one she loves. That is more like a smirk. And wonder why Yuta didn't just fly away with her? He couldn't because someone ("Leez") prevented him from doing so. The only candidates for that are (Sagara and) Samphati. Yuta overpowered everyone else already, except Hura. Jatayu is an interesting possibility that is hard to rule out. There it is my own opinion entirely, but from what we know it is possible that other things happened when Yuta ate her rather than from the hunger that would kill him. So the illusion itself could very well be the work of Jatayu that was triggered by Samphati by unknown means. But personally I think that it is only an interesting possibility and not likely. That said, everything makes it more unlikely for me that Kalavinka is the "culprit". I would really love to see her in the story and this would make a great twisted entrance, but outside of plot twists I don't see it happening. And Currygom is somewhat all four Primeval gods combined. The Brahma part was already done before everything started, now she is at the Kali vs Visnu stage and finally arrives at Shiva. How the Battle will play out is difficult to say since there is always the variable of Laila summoning Chandra. What you said is in the realm of possibilities, so we will have to keep it in the back of our heads. Why don't you join the Batoto forums? You have a very different point of view that makes for great discussions. Not everyone there is aggressive like me. And even I change my opinion when there are good arguements. And an english book or two per month could help with your typo problem. ;)